Love At First Sight
by Kim Hyojoon
Summary: Taekwoon adalah murid baru yang super dingin namun akan menghangat disaat hanya ada Hakyeon disisinya. Cinta pandang pertama yang terjadi.


**Love At First Sight**

.

.

By

.

.

Han Hyo Joon

.

.

.

Annyeonghaseyo yeorebun,,,,,,

Hehe… Ini adalah FanFic pertama yang ku buat, aku nggak tau genre apa yang terkandung dalam cerita yang aku buat. Aku harap kalian menyukai karyaku guys. ^^

.

.

WARNING!

.

.

YAOI/NO PLAGIARISM/Don't Like Don't Read/Read and Review

.

.

Rate: T

.

.

Pair : LeoN (VIXX Couple)

.

.

.

.

Taekwoon adalah murid baru yang super dingin namun akan menghangat disaat hanya ada Hakyeon disisinya. Cinta pandang pertama yang terjadi.

.

.

Let's begin to reading,,,,,,

 _Teett.. tteett… (suara bel berbunyi menandakan bahwa kelas pertama akan dimulai)_ hakyeon yang sedang sakit tetap memaksakan dirinya untuk mengikuti pelajarannya. Sonsaengnim masuk ruangan dengan diikuti seorang murid di belakangnya.

" _Jja jja jja~ ini adalah teman baru kalian, perkenalkan dirimu",_ Ucap seonsaengnim _._

 _"_ _Aku, Jung Taekwoon imnida, kalian bisa memangilku Leo"._

Seonsaengnim menyuruh Leo untuk duduk dibangku belakang karena hanya bangku itu saja yang kosong. Leo membungkukkan badan pada wali kelasnya dan berjalan menuju bangku yang dimaksud tadi, saat berjalan menuju bangkunya mata Taekwoon bertatapan langsung dengan Hakyeon. Ya,,, saat ini Taekwoon duduk sebangku dengan Hakyeon.

Selama pelajaran keduanya tidak mengucapkan satu kata pun kecuali perkenalan saat Taekwoon baru duduk, selama pelajaran Taekwoon sering mencuri-curi pandang kearah Hakyeon karena menurutnya Hakyeon dalam keadaan yang tidak baik terlihat dari mata yang sayu, kulit tan dan bibirnya yang pucat namun dia tidak peduli.

Tiba-tiba Taekwoon merasa bahunya berat sebelah akhirnya dia menolehkan kepalanya dan dia terkejut mendapati kepala Hakyeon jatuh di bahunya. Taekwoon berniat untuk membangunkannya karena menurutnya Hakyeon menganggu konsentrasi belajarnya, namun saat kulit tangannya menyentuh kulit Hakyeon dapat dirasakannya panas yang menjalar dari jarinya. " _Ya Tuhan panas sekali",_ batin Taekwoon.

Segera saja Taekwoon menempelkan punggung tangannya pada dahi Hakyeon dan sedikit menepuk pipi Hakyeon pelan agar terbangun namun yang didapatnya adalah Hakyeon yang pingsan segera saja Taekwoon meminta izin dan membawa namja disebelahnya ke ruang kesehatan.

Setelah Hakyeon diberi obat oleh petugas kesehatan Taekwoon menghampiri namja tersebut, bukannya kembali ke kelas namun yang dilakukannya adalah menemani Hakyeon dan tanpa disadari dia memperhatikan setiap lekuk wajah Hakyeon dari mata, hidung, bibir.

 _DEG~_ tiba-tiba saja Taekwoon merasa ada yang aneh dengan jantungnya yang berdetak diatas normal setelah melihat bibir namja yang masih menutup mata di depannya ini. Tiba-tiba Taekwoon mendekatkan dirinya ke wajah Hakyeon dan sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi bibir mereka bersentuhan namun diurungkannya.

Setelah lama dengan asiknya pingsan (aahh,, maafkan Hakyeon oppa,, kabur..^^) kemudian hakyeon mengerjapkan matanya untuk memusatkan pandangannya yang buram, namun dia merasa tangannya terasa berat sebelah saat menoleh ia kaget karena di tangannya terdapat kepala seseorang yang tertidur dengan wajah yang begitu damai. Hakyeon tersenyum kecil ternyata teman barunya rela menemaninya di ruang kesehatan sampai tertidur, akhirnya Hakyeon membangunkan dengan hati-hati. Yah,, Taekwoon ketiduran saat menemani Hakyeon hingga semua sekolah telah usai.

 _SKIP~_

Setelah kejadian sakitnya Hakyeon saat itu, kedua saat ini semakin dekat dan tidak ada yang berani mendekati Taekwoon karna disaat ada Hakyeon Taekwoon akan sangat friendly tapi,,, saat dia hanya sendirian dia akan menampakkan sikap super dingin dan pandangan super tajam. Tidak ada yang boleh memanggil nama aslinya kecuali Hakyeon. Jika ada yang memanggil nama aslinya, orang tersebut pasti akan menangis dan ketakutan karna Leo a.k.a Taewoon. Hakyeon yang mengetahui sikap Taekwoon yang seperti itu hanya dapat tertawa.

SKIP~

Saat ini Hakyeon berada di sebuah café kesukaannya dia sedang menunggu seseorang yang memintanya untuk datang, namun dia merasa aneh baru kali ini café yang sering dia kunjungi ini sangat sepi..

 _"_ _beberapa menit kemudian",_

seseorang naik ke panggung yang ada di café tersebut dan orang itu mulai bernyanyi, suara orang tersebut membuat Hakyeon yang awalnya hanya memandang jalan akhirnya menoleh kearah suara orang yang berada di panggung,

 _"_ _eoh? Taekwoonie~ ^^ "_ batin Hakyeon.

Yap, yang naik ke panggung adalah Taekwoon. Setelah lagu yang dinyanyikan selesai, Taekwoon menghampiri Hakyeon. Taekwoon menyatakan perasaannya bahwa Jung Taekwoon mencintai Cha Hakyeon dan memberikan sebuah kalung yang bertuliskan TH sedangkan Taekwoon sendiri telah memakai sebuah kalung yang bertuliskan HT (HakyeonTaekwon). Hakyeon menerimanya dengan senyum yang mengembang diwajahnya dan langsung memeluk Taekwoon erat. Yap,, mereka saling menyukai saat kejadian Hakyeon yang tiba-tiba pingsan di banhunya ^^ . (wah… cinta pada pandangan pertama….. ^^ ).

 **~END~**

Ini adalah FanFic pertamaku guys,, aku harap kalian suka. Maaf tulisan, bacaan, bahasa, kalimat, alur yang berantakan, ah,, ani,, sangat berrantakan,, maafkan aku,,,,,, L

Tolong saran dan kritik kalian guys, agar aku bisa memperbaiki dan membuat lagi dengan lebih baik lagi,,,,

Ah.. kunjungi juga blogku ya guys..

.

Gomawoyo readers…


End file.
